


My Best Friend

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Birthday, Budding Love, Cake, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Hiding, Identity Reveal, Kittens, Ladrien June, Poker Face, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Nothing like having to pretend a reveal didn't happen in front of an audience.Adrien and Marinette are smitten with a new love interest only to find the one they've been looking for all along is sitting right next to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ladrien June (Unofficial) Prompt: Poker Face
> 
> It will have at least one additional chapter.

Ladybug flitted through the streets late at night. Tomorrow was her birthday and she thought it the perfect time to take a joy ride just for her. Fate was on her side when a flourish of blonde hair caught her attention below her on the sidewalk. Her feet landed gracefully next to him and she grinned, "Hello there. Adrien, was it?"

"Ladybug! What are you doing out at a time like this?"

She pranced around him excitedly, "It's my birthday tomorrow so I thought I'd go for a run. You?"

"I was shopping for a friend. Her birthday is tomorrow, too," he erupted excitedly, "What a strange coincidence!? Two of the most amazing people I know share a birthday!"

Ladybug blushed furiously and was thankful for the darkness, "That's high praise."

"It's not nearly enough." He shifted the bag in his hands and it jingled, "I would love to stay and chat, Ladybug, but these are heavy." His bags were bulging with bulk; a heavy bag of something, a large box, a few small things, and a big rectangular container of sorts. 

"Yeah, no, I didn't mean to keep you."

He frowned, "I'd love to see you again. Is there any way we could arrange a visit?"

"I'll be free tomorrow night. It is my birthday, after all."

"I'll leave a window open and have food ordered up for us."

There was something different about Adrien. It was almost as if he was _shy,_  but at the same time giddy and hopeful. Ladybug grinned, "That would be perfect! I look forward to it."

* * *

 Marinette arrived at the diner they'd decided to go to for her birthday. Alya and Nino were already inside, but she didn't see Adrien.

A hand squeezed her shoulder as someone's arm reached around her, "Hello there, birthday girl," a smooth voice crooned in her ear. Marinette whipped around to see Adrien smiling that 1000 kilowatt smile at her.

She just stared at him wide-eyed before words became a thing again, "Uh, h-hi."

He chuckled, "Shall we?" Adrien held his arm up and physically placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, "Come on. Can't be late to your own luncheon, Mari."

"M-Mari?"

He looked away shyly, "Short for Marinette. Or if you don't want me to--"

"Mari's fine," she blurted out, "It's f-fine. I d-do like it."

Her awkward way of speaking was mostly gone, but that dang stutter was always there in the beginning. _Focus, Marinette._

He grinned and lead her to the door. It jingled when it opened which alerted their friends, who were currently cuddled against each other in the booth, to break apart. Adrien and Marinette, though arm in arm, appeared to be sadly left out.

"Whoa, hey dude," Nino exclaimed. He pointed to the inside of the other side of the booth.

Adrien pouted, "You know I like the outside."

"Yes, but Alya and I are handling the festivities today so you have to sit to the inside. Not you, babe," Nino shot two finger guns at Marinette with a wink and settled her onto the bench with Adrien, "Birthday girl."

Her eyes couldn't have rolled back further in her head and Adrien began to snicker. The motion was a familiar one for him to see on black haired, blue eyed girls. Alya stood up and physically walked her to the booth.

"You can have the outside," she muttered shyly to Adrien, "I don't mind." Then she slipped in before he could argue.

"SIT!" Alya pressed down on Adrien's shoulders before she and Nino promptly disappeared.

This was a cafe that Alya's mom had opened as a pet project a few months ago. They were trying to establish it as a sustainable family business. Alya's cousin Millie ran it currently and had apparently helped Alya set something up for Marinette.

"SO..." Marinette twiddled her thumbs, "I w-wonder what they did."

Adrien's eyes sparkled. He knew about her gift, but he loved surprises so he was in the dark on the cake. He looked more excited about it than Marinette did. "I don't know, but I can't wait."

She fiddled with her wrist where a simple bracelet sat. It was braided cord of red, black, and green.

"Hey, are those Ladybug and Chat Noir colors?" Adrien perked up and reached out to grab her wrist.

Marinette gasped, "Uh, yeah. They're friends of mine."

Adrien's eyes widened, "You've met them BOTH?!" This was the first time it had been brought to his attention, by her or Ladybug, that she _knew_ Ladybug in real life. "Ladybug?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "You remember when I worked with Chat Noir? I met Ladybug before I met him."

"Do you know who she is as a civilian?"

Marinette bit her lip nervously before seeing Alya and Nino coming out, "Hey! They're back!"

 _That was a yes._ Adrien's heart was in his throat. She knew who his lady was. He was so bewildered by this fact, and thrilled with the prospect of her sharing something enlightening about her, that he wasn't even upset he didn't know yet.

Alya held something behind her back and Nino had a large container in his hands, "You have to close your eyes."

Marinette let her eyes slide shut, but not before she saw an intense green gaze staring at her. Now she was sure it was trying to burn a hole through her.

There was a soft thump in front of her and something pressed against her side between her and Adrien, "Now open!"

Marinette opened her eyes and gasped. "For me?!" she reached out to touch the cake, but pulled her hand back. It was a cake, but it was a sewing box. There was a spool of 'thread' made of candy string and a large pin cushion with nonpareils to look like the heads of pins. "I can't believe it. This is amazing!"

"Alya helped make it," Nino beamed proudly.

"Oooh, and look," Alya avoided the praise, humble about it all, and vibrating out of her shoes staring at the present next to her, "We got you something. Nino and I bought it and Adrien offered to help you with it because of your parents. I know how much you've wanted one lately with that obsession you don't think I know about."

Marinette's eyes widened. What obsession?

"Don't worry, I got permission from his dad's assistant and everything. Come on, open it!" she gestured to the bag.

It was sturdy cardboard, but designed to look like a gift bag. Marinette gingerly hefted it and gasped when she felt it move. "You DIDN'T!" Marinette immediately thought hamster, because that's what she'd always talked about, but then lately...oh. Oh no. They didn't. They couldn't have. She was _not_ going to cry.

Marinette opened the top and peeked inside. Two green eyes blinked up at her out of black fur. "Oh my God, guys!!" she shrieked. A tiny mewl escaped the scared little kitten and Marinette's bottom lip popped out, "Awww, look how adorable it is."

"She," Nino grinned, "It's a girl."

"SHE is adorable," Marinette squealed as she lifted her out of the bag. The kitten nuzzled her under the chin and Marinette hummed. Then she stilled and whined, "Guys, my parents will never let me keep her."

"I know, I know," Alya pacified with her hands. "Mine and Nino's said no, too."

"She's going to stay at my house," Adrien offered. He glanced around the table before coming back to a shocked Marinette, "Alya talked to Nathalie about it and got it approved."

Marinette glanced to Alya and then back to Adrien and back again, "Uh, what?"

"She'll stay with me," he held his hands out towards her expectantly, and flexed his fingers excitedly, like he'd been DYING to get a hold of this kitten for ages, "At my house. You can visit her whenever you want."

Marinette gently deposited the squirming kitten in his arms and she immediately calmed with a loud purring. In that moment, she was sure she'd never seen Adrien this happy before...like _ever_. It was like it was _his_ birthday, only better. The kitten nuzzled up under his chin and his eyes closed contentedly. Alya snapped a picture because it was that sickeningly sweet. "I love kitties," he whispered, as if compelled, into the top of the kitten's head. It was quiet, a confession he couldn't contain, but Marinette managed to catch it. She never would have pegged Adrien as a cat person.

"You do?" she grinned and reached out to scratch the kitten's cheek.

"You have no idea," his eyes widened, "I begged my dad for years."

"Why did they agree now?" she frowned.

He shrugged, "I guess because she's not mine." He gulped emotionally, "It's complicated."

"Well, c-consider her HALF yours," Marinette nodded resolutely, "Because she will be living with you. Chat Noir would flip."

Adrien's eyes snapped up to hers again, "Y-yeah?" Since when did he stutter?

"Of course. He's obsessed with all things cat."

"Sounds conceited," Alya chuckled. Alya knew Marinette had had a couple run-ins with Chat Noir.

Nino nodded, "Of course the biggest cat would love cats."

"It's not conceited at all," Marinette explained, "He loves them. His eyes light up like it's Christmas when he talks about kitties."

Alya could see the two were bonding over the kitty. It was the perfect opportunity to give them some time _and_ get the ice cream. "Nino," she jerked her head towards the kitchen, "Help me get the ice cream."

Adrien was staring slack jawed at Marinette now. They hadn't ever talked about kittens; he was certain. Not Chat and Marinette, anyway. He only ever went kitten crazy around... _Ladybug._ Marinette KNEW Ladybug. Marinette knew CIVILIAN ladybug. Marinette _had to be_ LADYBUG! Carefully schooling his features he cleared his throat, "I'm sure he'd love her."

"And have an unlimited source of material for his incessant puns," she sighed exasperatedly.

Adrien smirked, "She's purrrfect."

"NOT YOU, TOO!" Marinette placed a hand to her forehead and groaned. He bit his lip and shook with silent laughter.

"What are you going to name her?" Adrien asked, "Kitten's gotta have a name."

"Noirette," she grinned.

Adrien looked at her deadpan, "You're making fun of Chat Noir."

"If the shoe fits," she grinned back, "Although, I'd like to think he'd take it as a compliment having a kitten named after him...a-a-and me."

Something softened behind his gaze. "He's flattered," Adrien smirked and bowed. He turned the bow into a nod as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the hand Marinette was using to scratch the kitten's ears.

Her brows furrowed like she was trying to get a joke she was obviously missing and then he winked. She gulped and her eyes widened in confusion.

"I love the pawsitive cattitude," he purred. Marinette gasped and glared at Adrien momentarily before he snuggled the kitten closer, "Watch out--mom is a little grouchy. Don't worry, daddy will protect you." He nuzzled the kitten and Marinette blushed. _Mom. Daddy. The hell, Chat?! Adrien. Oh shit._

She scooted alongside him, sides touching, slid her hand between them, and clasped his thigh, "We're going to have a _long_ talk after this, _Chaton_."

Marinette spoke through her tight smile and leaned her head gently on his shoulder so nearby patrons wouldn't see a difference in their attitudes. As far as everyone knew, they were still enamored with the kitten. Inside, Marinette was Losing. Her. Ever. Loving. Mind.

He loved the affection, even though he could feel she was tense. His thought processes were still sluggish after that shock to the ticker when she put her hand on him. Adrien smirked and leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Anything for you, m'lady."

They sat there, looking completely at ease with each other, before Alya and Nino returned from retrieving ice cream.

"What did I miss?" Alya glanced to Nino and then to the pair across the table. They returned to find Marinette and Adrien lost in their own kitten-centric world. Marinette had managed to relax again. They were bantering and Marinette had her head on his shoulder. "Aww, damn, Nino, I didn't think they'd move that fast."

Nino gave two thumbs up to Adrien, who winked in return, "Way to go, dude."

"What do you mean? Be proud of Marinette. We both know she was the one to make the first move," she scoffed and looked at Adrien, "Mr. Oblivious there probably still has no idea."

"Pardon?" this time Adrien was glaring, insulted, "I'll have you know that _I_ made the first move and I am not as obli...did you say oblivious?" He glanced around nervously. What were they referring to? He had a feeling it wasn't helping Marinette get over her perpetual distant nature around him.

"Duh," Alya burst out laughing.

Adrien side-eyed the quickly irradiating girl on his shoulder, "You little tease. You like me."

_Ding, ding!_

She leaned back and playfully punched his shoulder, "Shut up."

"You didn't," Alya's jaw dropped in disbelief, _"Adrien_ put the moves on _you_." She clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled, "Oh, this is too good. You guys are so adorable! I need a picture. Look at me. SMILE!"

Adrien and Marinette both gave their best beaming smiles at the camera with the kitten held up between them.

"I'm going to want a copy of that," Adrien exclaimed.

"So, what did you all talk about while we were gone?" Nino waggled his eyebrows, "Inquiring minds are dying to know." He gestured towards Alya with a thumb and promptly got the bill of his hat popped.

"You're curious, too! And there's nothing wrong with being interested in your best friend finally getting the man of her dreams," she mumbled. Although, both people across the table heard her.

Marinette dropped her face into both of her hands and groaned. Adrien mourned the absence of her hand, but couldn't remove the grin that took up residence across his face. _Man of her dreams? Oh, really?!_ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you've been holding out on me._

"Oh?"

Marinette's ears were almost purple, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Hey, now, something _happened,_ " she winked.

Alya was right. Something _had_ happened. It just wasn't what she thought had happened, but _now_ he knew that, too! Thanks, Alya.

Adrien leaned down to whisper, "P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face."

One blue eye peaked over at him and she giggled. He did _not_ just sing Lady Gaga. He did _NOT!_

He then leaned even _closer_ and purred in her ear, "A long, _long_ talk. Now, pretend we're _Gaga_ for each other." Adrien placed his lips gently on her cheek and leaned back to look at the havoc he had just wrecked on the unsuspecting, yet delectable girl sitting next to him who ostensibly was just as crazy for him as he was for her. Instead, he saw...her eyes roll. _Too much._ It was so endearing his heart fluttered.

It was completely unexpected then when Marinette slid her hand behind the base of Adrien's back and snuggled close to him. Adrien immediately decided air was overrated as her touch sent tingles clear through him.

"Something happened, Alya," she smiled and glanced up to look at Adrien, adoringly, "He realized he was madly in love with me."

She'd meant it as a joke, but Adrien's smile didn't waver and his eyes didn't stray as he nodded.  _She ain't kidding._ His cooing, full of sincerity and tenderness, poured over her and took her breath with it, "That is exactly what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette had a family night planned with her parents for her birthday and had to leave directly from the cafe. It wasn't like she'd be able to concentrate or anything after the bomb had dropped. Adrien was Chat. Chat was Adrien. She knew chat was a boy _similar_ to Adrien, but never imagined he was Adrien. Adrien didn't act anything like Chat. She supposed she didn't really act like Ladybug, either.

"I'm going to miss you, little one," she cooed to the kitten snuggled under her chin. The kitten mewed in response. "Aww."

"You can come and visit her _whenever you want_ ," Adrien insisted with a wink. Marinette rolled her eyes, but still flushed pink. "I'll make sure she gets _home_ safe."

Marinette's eyes widened, "Oh no! She'll need all kinds of things, though, like litter and food and toys--"

He held a hand up to stall her panic, "I bought it all last night."

The recollection of the cumbersome cargo he was traveling with flashed before her eyes and she blinked up at him.

"Yeah, that was Adrien's contribution," Alya added as if it were obvious.

"Bro, we may have chipped in for this kitten, but you are the real MVP. He's all in for this fluff ball," Nino chuckled.

Adrien blushed and scratched the back of his head bashfully, "I said I've always wanted to have a cat."

Nino leaned across the table and playfully popped his shoulder, "I'm impressed."

Alya smirked, "So this was all for the cat and has nothing to do with Marinette?"

Adrien glanced between Alya's knowing smile and Marinette's curious expression. It was a trap!

"NO!" he exclaimed, "I just. I can't win, can I?"

"Nope," Alya chuckled.

"It's a win-win. I've always wanted a cat and I am honored I get to do this for Marinette," he exclaimed confidently.

Marinette blushed and grinned warmly up at him.

"That alone time isn't going to hurt," Nino chuckled.

"Not at all," Adrien drawled. Nino had meant the cat, but Adrien had other ideas. Beneath the table his calf caressed Marinette's and she gasped.

"I-I need to be going. It's getting late." She gently deposited the kitten back into her box.

"Hey," Adrien turned to face her and smiled. Marinette had a little bit of ice cream on her cheek, "You have some...here, let me get it for you." He leaned forward and planted an open mouthed kiss on her cheek to suck the ice cream off of it. Everyone at the table gasped including the severely blushing Marinette.

"DUDE!" Nino exclaimed, "I realize you're new to this girl stuff, but you can't go sucking her face if you haven't even taken her on a date!"

Adrien smirked, "And yet I feel like I've been courting her for years." He waggled his eyebrows her direction and Marinette's body attempted to combust.

"Y-y-yeah, you kind of have been," she smiled. Her friends both exchanged puzzled glances between each other and then to their friends.

"Guys, we're still here," Alya groaned at their lovesick exchange. Surprising and sweet as it was, she had a feeling they were being set up. Marinette and Adrien had to have arranged this while she and Nino were gone. It was pay back for all the times they had tried to hook them up.

Nino leaned over to wrap his arm around Alya, "Why don't we do some disappearing of our own."

Alya pressed her hand to his chest and patted him gently, "Patience. Don't be rude."

"Guys, good to see you, but we're going to head out. Marinette, happy birthday. Adrien, see ya later, dude. I'm going to take Alya and, uh..." Alya was glaring at him, "Make the day an even more memorable one."

"Yeah, I need to run, too." Marinette stared pointedly at Adrien, sitting on the outside of the bench, to signal that he would have to move for her to go.

Alya and Nino took the remnants of the cake and ice cream back to the kitchen.

He leaned towards her with a smile, "Don't forget, we have a date tonight."

"Date?" she gulped, then she growled, "You mangy cat!! You played me. I...you...grr."

Adrien erupted in laughter, "How else would I _ever_ get you to agree to visit me, bug? In my defense, I didn't know you were _you_."

Her mouth opened and then shut a few times before sighing, "I see your point. You are still a very sneaky kitty."

"You love me," he sang happily.

She rolled her eyes, "Will you let me out?"

"You didn't deny it. Does that mean you do, _My Lady_?"

"Adrien," she whined. "Fine." Without another second passing, Marinette dropped beneath the table and crawled out. Adrien held his breath as she brushed against his knees. She turned to face him, righting her clothing, and leaned down to kiss the end of his nose. Adrien could only blink in shock. "See you tonight!" With that, she was gone.

* * *

Adrien busied himself in his room trying to figure out where everything fit best. Nathalie had been crucial in the set up; expertise in care and maintenance. She was secretly a little obsessed with kitties herself, and once Gabriel had okayed the whole situation she was not shy in letting Adrien know her intentions of visiting often. In fact, she had suggested installing a kitty door so the cat would have free range of the house. Gabriel had been a party pooper when he put the kibosh on that idea.

The litter box fit well between his toilet and the counter in the bathroom. He placed a little mat with food and water next to his bed. There was a little stool with two steps that would help the kitten reach the top. Adrien was practically vibrating with excitement as he let her out of the little box. She curiously explored every nook and cranny of his room. Then he introduced her to the litter box, which she promptly used, and he praised her with scratches.

"Looks like you're already making yourself at home," he mused happily.

They spent a good hour playing with the toys he'd purchased for her before she crawled up onto his bed and fell asleep.

Not a ten minutes later, there was a knock on his window. Adrien gulped. It was one thing to know Marinette was Ladybug. It was another thing entirely to see it. Adrien tip-toed to his window and threw open the latch. Ladybug dropped down into the bedroom and grinned, "Hi, Adrien."

He could feel the blush stinging in his cheeks, "Hi."

Ladybug instantly looked like a shark out for blood, as she sauntered up to him with a bravery only a mask could provide, and cooed smoothly, "And how is my kitten doing?"

 _Gulp_. Adrien glanced around the room nervously. That phrase should not have affected him so intensely and, yet, it did. He could feel the tingle run up into his scalp and down to his toes. "Which one?" he managed to utter tremulously; closing his eyes and focusing on breathing. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and his eyes shot open.

"Both?" she smiled sweetly and dropped her transformation. Adrien reached up to grab her hand before she could take it back and she gasped.

"Let me show you." Excitement lit up his eyes and he tugged her after him over to the bed where the kitten had fallen asleep behind his pillow, "She's asleep right now. We had a busy day earlier."

In the kittens arms, Marinette could barely make out another little black kitty that must be Chat's kwami, Plagg.

Marinette melted, "Awww!" She crawled across to lie on her belly on his bed, her face resting on her arms on his pillow, as she gazed at the peacefully sleeping kitties. It hadn't even crossed her mind that she'd just helped herself to his bed. Adrien didn't seem to mind as he followed to lie next to her. That's when her brain caught up and came to a screeching halt. Marinette tried to focus on her kitten, but the only thought she had at the moment was how warm Adrien felt next to her and how their sides were touching. Or that they were lying next to each other in his bed.

Adrien liked it. He leaned over to nudge her shoulder with his own, "I think she's pretty comfortable here."

"Y-yeah," Marinette nodded, "Looks like it."

Suddenly, Adrien was nuzzling her shoulder...with his face. Her breath caught. Chat. He's Chat.

That was enough of a brain boost to get her over the nervousness with their sudden close proximity and his comfort with her, "You're _such_ a cat." She ran her fingers through his hair and internally freaked out, but giggled as his eyes rolled back into his head and he purred. "I never realized how soft your hair is." He just hummed in response. "I can't feel it with the gloves."

His eyes shot open and turned his gaze to hers. She didn't know what she'd said, but suddenly Adrien was looking at her.

Adrien hadn't felt Marinette's hair without his gloves before. It had never occurred to him until this moment when it had been brought to his attention. His pupils dilated as he advanced on Marinette without warning. He pulled on a hair tie, "May I?" She nodded in shock as he pulled them loose. "I've always wanted to run my fingers through your hair, Bugaboo. And now I can," he squealed like a kid in a candy store. His eyes sparkled as he gently ran his fingers through her silky black waves. "Wow..." was all he managed for a long moment, "It is so much better than I'd imagined."

"You imagined playing with my hair?"

He blushed, "Yes? Is that weird?"

"Maybe a little," she grinned, "But I don't mind." Not only did she not mind, she liked it a lot.

Tikki sat lounging on his bedside table watching on affectionately.

"Here," he said rolling over on his side, "So you can play with mine while I play with yours."

Marinette gulped. Adrien was a little socially awkward so he probably didn't read anything into this, but it was a rather intimate position. He took her hands and gently pressed them against his scalp and guided her fingers to move through his hair. Then he reach across and gently ran his fingers through her loose tresses. If they were to drop their arms a few inches lower one would call it an embrace. If they were to move only a few inches closer it might be a kiss. Those thoughts set Marinette's face aflame.

"Are you embarrassed I'm playing with your hair?" Adrien asked noticing her blush.

"No," she shook her head.

"You're blushing," he smirked.

"I'm holding your head in my hands," she looked away shyly.

Adrien smiled at her fondly, "You've been holding my heart for years. What's the difference?"

Marinette's eyes snapped back to his, "I've...what?"

This time he looked away bashfully, "Did you not know how much I like you?"

"What!?!"

He smiled and rolled onto his back. Her hands lost contact as he gazed up at his ceiling, "I've liked you for years. I didn't know you were you out of the mask, but I didn't care. I just knew I was head over heels the moment we met."

Marinette didn't know what to say so she just stared, slack jawed.

Adrien was instantly self-conscious and fidgeted, "Was that bad? Should I not have said that? You can just forget it. It doesn't matter. You don't have to...if you don't feel the same...I underst--"

"Adrien," she finally said, her eyes scrunched shut tightly, "Shut up." Her face relaxed, but her eyes didn't open, "Did you just say you still like me?"

"Yeesss," he said slowly. His cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, but he wasn't going to lie.

Without warning, her eyes snapped open and her lips were moving against his. She pulled away only to whisper, "I like you, too."

They kissed a moment more, just about to deepen the kiss, when there was a tiny meow. Adrien and Marinette pulled away from each other and giggled. They both felt relieved at the reciprocation.

"Well, hello there, beautiful."

Plagg yawned and smirked, "Well, hello to you, too, Miss Bug."

Marinette smiled and picked up the tiny kitten. Adrien mourned the warmth of her immediately.

She pointedly turned to Plagg as she said her kitten's name, "Noirette."

"You really should choose another name for her," Plagg smirked, "Nathalie has decided to be the godmother to your kitten."

She turned to Adrien to verify, "Your dad's assistant?"

"Yes," he nodded, "She loves kitties."

Marinette smirked, "I guess we could work in a primary name and let Noirette be a second name. Ummm...what about Kiddles? Kid for short."

"My, Marinette, we are moving fast if we already have a kid together?" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe not." Her face flushed scarlet at his relationship implication. "I could name her Chasseuse. Chassy for short?"

"I like it!" he grinned, "Chassy!"

The kitten meowed as if in agreement with the new name.

Plagg stretched his arms above his head and yawned. It was interrupted as a little red blur tackled him back to the pillow.

"PLAGG!!! How I've missed you," she squealed.

"Tikki! Have. To. Breathe!" he squirmed in her embrace before grinning, "Missed you, too, BB."

"BB?" Adrien chuckled at the nickname and Plagg glared back.

"We've known each other for thousands of years."

"If you say so," Adrien snickered. "Oh, Marinette, this is Plagg."

"Nice to meet you," she grinned. "Adrien, this is Tikki."

Tikki flew up to him and hugged his cheek, "I finally get to hug your face!" she squealed.

"Nice to meet you, too, Tikki." He wasn't sure how to take that, but smiled.

"Wow! He is soft," Tikki grinned and turned to Marinette, "I like him."

"Because of his skin?" Marinette smirked.

"You can like him for what you want to like him for and I'll like him for what I like," Tikki shrugged.

Adrien turned to face Marinette with a predatory gleam in his eyes, "So, Marinette, what about me do you like?"

Marinette glared before rolling over and dropping face first into his pillow. She mumbled, "Aut ownt I ike?"

"Pardon? I couldn't understand you." Adrien laid down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. He slid up alongside her and laid his head on the pillow next to her face. He whispered, "Care to repeat that _out_ of the pillow?" He heard her whine pitifully. Adrien chuckled in response and squeezed her shoulders. "Do you want me to go first?"

Marinette nodded her head. She didn't know if she wanted to hear what Adrien thought of her now. Sure, he knew she was Ladybug, but now he was probably going to friendzone her forever.

"I like you," he started, "All of you. I find your blushes adorable, your blue eyes are gorgeous, and you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I work with models. This is a big deal. Not just that, though. You take it a step further, Marinette. It's ridiculous, really. Your charming wit, your desire to make things right, and your selfless, caring heart. I love you, Marinette."

Suddenly, there were two shocked blue eyes staring into his own. "Y-y-you do?"

He brought his hand up to glide tenderly down the side of her face, "I do."

She grinned and blushed. Then whispered bashfully, "I love you, too."

This time, Adrien's eyes widened in shock, "You do?!"

"I believe so," she nodded.

"Do you know what this means, Marinette?"

"What?" she was curious.

"It means..." Adrien rolled her over and propped himself up to look over her. "I can stare and not feel like a creep!"

Marinette placed her hand in his hair and brushed it to the back of his head. Her fingernails grazed the surface of his skin and he shivered. "I still can't get over how soft your hair is." He hummed as she began to lightly massage his scalp with her fingertips.

"You can do that all you want," he sighed happily.

"Do you want to know what I like about you, Adrien?"

He was lying back now while she continued her ministrations. "Yes," he sighed happily.

"You're brilliant, and sweet, and," she leaned forward to put her lips against his ear and whispered, "Gorgeous." She leaned back and giggled when he shivered, "I have liked you for a long time now. It's odd, though," she shrugged and brought her hand up under his jaw.

He propped himself up on his elbow, head in his hand, so he could get a good look at her, "What is?"

"I just realized I fell in love with my best friend." She smiled softly as she stared into his eyes and she knew the moment he understood.

Adrien just stared at her completely speechless. He felt that. He felt that immensely. The emotion tightened painfully in his throat so he just swallowed and nodded, but his eyes were misting over. Marinette didn't want to see him cry so she leaned forward and buried her head beneath his chin.

"I just thought you should know."

His arms came to wrap around her back as he hugged her to his chest. Her solid warmth against him was enough to sober him up; she was real, she was here, and she was his. "My Marinette," he whispered.

Then the moment was broken when a little black fluff ball wedged herself between them with a 'meow.' They both laughed.

"It's nice to know we're on the same page," Marinette sighed as she leaned back against the arm Adrien had left draped behind her.

"Yeah," he agreed as the little black kitten nuzzled underneath his chin. He tightened his hold on Marinette, "You know, I could get used to this."


End file.
